Transformed
by Timmyasmith
Summary: An ex-marnie rapist is haunting Washington D.C making women nervous to go out at night. But will the team be able to stop the terror hanging over the city with Gibbs trapped in a womans body? Will they be able to stop this rapist.
1. Chapter 1

Timmy.

**Preview**

Gibbs woke up his eyes slowly adjusted to the light in the room. His forehead was covered with sweat. His hands moved towards his hips as he gripped the unusual material he was wearing. It was soft and fluffy as it ran through his hands. It was then when he realised what his eyes were seeing. The room he was in was painted pink. A collection of teddy bears sat on a pink seat in the corner of the room. The bed he was on was painted pink with a "little princess" bed covers.

Gibbs pulled the material off of him. It was a pink baby doll. He looked up and saw his reflection in the full length mirror hanging on the wall. There was no doubt in his mind he was a woman. His hips were wide and his breasts large. He would have guessed he was 25 at the most a young adult. He was a beautiful long adult with long blonde hair and mystifying blue eyes the type he would have gone for back in his prime. He was wearing a cherry red lacy bra and a bright pink ladies boxer. He sighed fully taking in the situation there was no doubt about it. He was a woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy.

**Transformed: Chapter 1**

Gibbs sat on a wooden stool in a quaint bar in North West Washington. The bar was a common watering hole used by marines from the city and surrounding areas. He drank a double whiskey to forget about the pain echoing throughout his body. Today was the anniversary of his wife and daughter's death. Today he needed to forget about the past. The bartender was busy mixing drinks for the various marines at the bar. He poured an orange fizzy drink in a wine glass and handed it to Gibbs.

"I didn't order this" Informed Gibbs the pain and sorrow from his wife and daughter's death was clear in his voice.

"It's from the lady at table 5" Replied the bartender

Gibbs looked over his shoulder at table 5. An attractive middle age woman sat holding a glass of water in her hand. She had long brown hair and deep green eyes. She got up and walked towards the bar her hips swinging as she walked. She took a seat next to Gibbs and gracefully lowered herself into the seat while smoothing her black skirt.

"Hi there sexy" She said in a Texas accent as she tossed her hair

"Hello and who are you?" Gibbs asked

"I'm Crystal and you are?" Replied Crystal

"Jethero" Answered Gibbs

"Why buy me a drink?" He asked

"You looked sad" Answered Crystal as she picked up her pink drink and started drinking.

"Yes I am but if you wouldn't mind I would rather be alone tonight" Replied Gibbs

"Its alright a girl can take a hint" Said Crystal as she got up and walked towards the door of the bar. Gibbs picked up the glass and drank the free drink in one go. He felt a pain in his stomach but it shortly settled down. His beeper buzzed with the words "616 back to headquarters ASAP". He got up his balance slightly off as he steadied himself on the bar table. He then promptly left the bar and headed for the car park.

A small dark, arched pavement connected the bar to the car park around the back. Gibbs walked down the pavement his eyesight slightly burled. Everything went black as Gibbs felt a hard sharp pan hit the back of his hand and he collapsed on the cold paved floor.

Gibbs woke up his eyes slowly adjusted to the light in the room. His forehead was covered with sweat. His hands moved down toward his hips and he gripped the soft and fluffy material he was wearing. It was only then when he registered what his eyes were seeing the room in front of him was painted pink, a collection of teddy bears sat on a pink seat in the corner. The bed he was on contained a pink bed sheet and a pink fluffy pillow with the words Princess snitched on in feminine script.

Gibbs jumped up and removed the PJ's off his body. It was then when he saw his reflection on the full length mirror hanging on the wall. There was no doubt he was a woman. A young woman at that he thought, he would have guessed 25 at the most. He had long dashing blonde hair and mystifying blue eyes. The kind of woman he would have dated in his youth. He was wearing a cherry red lacy bra and a red French knicker. He sighed there was no doubt about it he was a woman.

Gibbs walked out of the room his wider hips swinging unnaturally from side to side as he walked giving him a sexy walk. The living room of the house was decorated to the same girly standard as the bedroom with pink painted walls and a pink television. Beside the TV stood a rack of romance DVD such as you got mail and the holiday. In the window ledge stood an old fashioned pink landline phone attached to the main phone line.

He rushed over to it and picked it up his finger nails were painted with bright red nail polish that was cracked in some places leaving the pink natural fingernail underneath of the well manicured nails. A dull monotone voice came on the line.

"Hello there how may I help you" Asked the person on the other side of the line

"Hello" Gibbs said his voice unnaturally high pitched and soft

"This is agent Gibbs I need to talk to the director A.S.A.P" Informed Gibbs. There was silence on the line and a quiet beeping sound told him he was being redirected.

"Hello this is very special agent Tony Dinozzono the one and only" Said Tony

"Hi it's me" Replied Gibbs

"That's funny I don't remember making any dinner plans today but leave your name and I will get back to you" Informed Tony

"It's me Gibbs get me the director A.S.A.P" Ordered Gibbs his voice getting louder by the minute.

"Hold on a minute please" Said Tony and silence once again filled the line. The sound of calm relaxing music came on the line. After a few minutes the music stopped and the director's voice filled the line.

"Are you aware that Agent Gibbs has been missing for over a month now?" Asked the director concerned could be heard in her voice.

"Jenny it's me" Answered Gibbs

"Really I think you should stop wasting time now" Replied Jenny the discomfort was clearly displayed in her voice.

"Jen Paris the 25th January at Layennie hotel the temperature freezing outside and I went out to get you a galaxy, the code word was Sember Fry" He replied. Jenny paused the surprised tone clearly resident in her voice as the line went quiet.

"Is it really you?" Asked Jenny

"Yes" Replied Gibbs insecurity clearly visible in his voice and he let out a tear which ran down his soft smooth skin on his check.

"Help me Jen" He said his voice weak and full of emotion

"Hold on I'm coming to you where are you?" She asked

Gibbs looked over his shoulder to the white cream table by the front door. On top of it was an energy bill address to Miss C Bright well 51 Grange town terrace, Georgetown, Washington D.C.

"51 Grange town terrace" He answered

"Hang in there, I'll be over as soon as possible" She informed her voice soft and upset. Gibbs put down the phone and sat down on the red sofa with fluffy pink cushions with the same Princess logo printed on in the same feminine script.

End of chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3

Timmy.

**Transformed: Chapter 2: The statement **

The doorbell rang and the sound of Barbie girl by Agua filled the house warning him of the person at the door. Gibbs rubbed his puffy eyes with the lavender scented tissues and walked towards the door. He opened it on the second ring. Outside the director stood with a surprised look on her face with a side arm attached to her belt. She was wearing a navy blue N.C.I.S jacket and a black N.C.I.S cap. Gibbs signalled for her to come in and they sat down on the cherry red sofa in the living room. They looked at each other not speaking just looking into each other eyes.

After a long silence Jenny started speaking.

"So how did you end up like this?" She asked concern filled her voice

"I was drinking double whiskey at the bar and on my way back to the car I got hit from behind and ended up like this" He answered the sadness clear in his voice

"How are you feeling?" She asked

"Not too bad" Replied Gibbs

"The first thing is to make a report of what happened to you that night back at headquarters we can take the SUV but first you need to get ready" She informed

"Alright" Replied Gibbs he seemed timid and at the mercy of what Jenny did next

"So let's get ready then where is your bedroom?" Asked Jenny

"Upstairs the door to the left" Answered Gibbs

"Let's go then" Replied Jenny as she got up from the couch and lead Gibbs upstairs to the girly bedroom. At the far end of the bedroom there stood a wardrobe which was packed with clothes and shoes. Jenny reached inside a pull out another pair of red bra and pants for Gibbs to put in. Gibbs walked over to the mirror and put them on they fitted perfectly and compliment his body. The bra pushed up his breasts and made them look more pronounce.

Jenny then pulled out a short demin skirt which consequently put on. She then handed him a pair of tights which he slipped on over his legs. Jenny looked at his legs

"You need a shave but we'll save that until later" Informed Jenny

"Okay" Replied Gibbs his voice small and quiet in comparison to his normal voice. She then picked out a pink top with hearts on it with a pink woollen jumper and passed it to Gibbs. He slipped it on again the clothes complimented his body. Next Jenny handed him a perfume and instructed him on how to put it on. The perfume smelt like roses on his soft skin. Jenny stopped and then passed him a pink hello kitty watch which Gibbs slipped on his smaller wrists.

Jenny stopped and studied her work after a few seconds of silent thinking she spoke

"Perfect" She said

"Now where does this girl keep her bags?" She asked rummaging through the wardrobe. She pulled out a pink handbag with graffiti lettering on it. She pulled it open.

"Now I am going to put everything a girl needs in this handbag so watch carefully as I don't know how long you will be in this body" She said and Gibbs turned to watch her. She pulled out an extra pair of underwear along with a deodorant in the handbag. This was followed by a tissue, purse, lipstick, lip-gloss and eyeliner. She then went into the bathroom pulled out a couple of tampons and placed them in the bag.

She then instructed Gibbs on how to put on a cherry red lipstick and lip-gloss, black eye shadow and eyeliner with a toner. The addition of this simple make-up made a dramatic difference in the appearance of his facial expression. Jenny then rummaged into the wardrobe and pulled a pair of pink 3 inch hells and handed them to Gibbs. He put them on and almost loss his balance. The heels pushed up his bottom and made his hips swing further and walk sexier and more feminine.

" You will need some practice in walking in heels as it does not come naturally to men but the walk to the SUV will be fine" Informed Jenny

"Have you got the Key" She asked and Gibbs looked around the room. A Yale key sat on the top of the drawer and placed it in his skirt pocket. They both walked out of the room. He noticed that the high heels made him walk more like a woman. Jenny offered support as he walked down the stairs. They walked out of the house shutting the front door behind them.

The street outside was lined with green bushy oak trees and cars parked half on the pavement all the way down. High three storey terrace houses lined this street and cast shadows onto the pavements. They walked towards the standard issue SUV and Jenny give him tips are they walked towards it. Once inside Jenny put the keys in the ignition and started to drive towards N.C.I.S headquarters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

30 minutes later they arrived at headquarters despite the house only being 10 minutes away due to the really bad traffic on the highway into the central business district. They parked outside the building in the space marked for the director. The headquarters was a red brick building with an old cannon sitting out in front as a tribute to dead marines around the world. They got out of the car and walked into reception which was a vast room filled with women behind desks and comfortable seating. The usual staffs were on duty today Gibbs noted as he passed the heavy wooden reception desk and saw Victorian a young woman in her early 20 trying to deal with a member of the public. Jealousy filled Gibb's veins as he wished he had the same thin body as Victoria but he dismissed that feeling as he got in the lift with Jenny.

The lift moved slowly up the 15th floor slowly and the display showed the floor they were on. The metallic doors opened with a pressurised hiss at the 15th floor. McGee stood on the other side of the door pressing buttons rapidly on his PDA, he looked up and his eyebrows and he stood staring at Gibbs. After a few seconds and seeing the director he remembered his manners and spoke

"Hello Ladies" He said

"Hello McGee" Replied the director in her same confident tone she always uses when dealing with work situations. Jenny and Gibbs walked out of the lift which left enough room for McGee to walk in. Gibbs heard the pressurised hiss which symbolised McGee was travelling down in the lift. They walked the length of the office towards the wide metal staircase which leads to Jenny's office.

None of Gibb's team could be seen anywhere so he assumed there were not in the office either involved in a case or on a break. They reached the metal staircase and began to walk up. Gibbs needed extra help to balance themselves in the 3inch heels he has on. Eventually they reached the top and walked into her office. Cyindia sat coping dates to a small handheld department issue diary and looked up as they walked past.

"Cancel out the next two hours and rearrange any meeting please Cyindia" She informed as walked into her inner office. Jenny instructed Gibbs to take a seat and he sat down at the large metal meeting table with his legs wide open. She reached inside her desk and pulled out a report form and a pen. She handed it to Gibbs.

"One thing Gibbs ladies cross their legs when they sit or sit with their legs together the same goes for standing" Informed Jenny as Gibbs quickly crossed his legs so his right legs was on top of his legs. Normally this would have been uncomfortable with the right genitals it was alright he thought. He picked up his pen and began to put pen to paper.

**Incident report number **_157845.873_

**Date: **5th January 2004

**Place: **Washington D.C Newtown bar marine district

**Time: **11:30pm ish

**Agent**: L.

**Details: **I was coming out of Newtown Bar in the marine district after a few drinks. On the pathway between the pub and car park i heard footsteps and got hit in the back of the head with a sharp heavy object which knocked me out. Next thing I know I wake up in a woman's body at 51 Grange town terrace and from that location I phone headquarters to talk to director Sheppard and explain to her my situation.

After writing Gibbs put down his pen and stood up. He shivered due to his legs getting cold and walked over to Jenny's desk to warm them up. Jenny was sitting behind reading a new agent's profile. She put the profile down and handed him a coffee. Gibbs drank it in one gulp. The difference in his body temperature was already noticeable as he warming up.

"What now?" He asked as he could see no solution in sight

"Well I am going to commission you three days paid leave and after that I want you to report to your team because there is a high profile active case we are working on in which we would appreciate your hope even if does come form another body" Ordered Jenny in a confident tone.

End of Chapter 2

Author's note

I do not own copyrights and any mistakes in this text are entirely my fault for not checking or double checking but please tell me of any mistakes you notice but in a polite way to my email address: .

I would also like to know your reviews, thoughts, comments and questions on this story and where it should go next. Thanks to everyone for reviewing preview and chapter 1.

In a chapter of two I was thinking of including a sexual scene between Gibbs in his female body and the director if anyone wants to see this or does not want to see this let me know by emailing me on the above email. Also I could do a sexual version of the chapter and a non sexual version and readers can chose. Please tell me your thoughts on this. Many thanks Timmy.


End file.
